Talk:Around Church Stretton
This is looking really, really good. ~ James Thanks - as you've probably guessed I'm having a bit of fun, and using it to learn the wiki mark-up too. Apologies to all for clogging the recently updated page though. Should have some good new map stuff tomorrow. --OldNick 10:06, 7 March 2006 (PST) ---- There is some good wiki code you can use here. I'll start chucking some on, but don't feel you need to keep it if you don't like it. If I have enough time alone in the staffroom, I may even finish it. ;) ~ James I have messed around with a few examples of tags. The image is put inside div tags, which do nothing except turn it into a block level element. Inside the div tags for the map, you then add tags which position small, one-cell tables containing the desired link. I experimented with trying to compress the code, but that had a variety of effects. It appears that the carriage returns are necessary for the code to be properly interpreted. After trying the map out with a variety of text sizes (browser defaults in the 'view' menu), I've found that the methods I have used only work with the medium, smaller, and smallest sizes; large and larger don't work, but then they pretty much wreck the rest of the wiki anyway. The last example, over Minton, is possibly the best, though would require some explicit note about the map having clickable links. It is possible, I think, to circumvent the problem of default browser size, to enable the partially sighted to use the map, by way of carefully sized, empty, transparent tables as links, but I can't say I'm overly worried, unless one of the players needs it. Anyway, let me know which style you like, and when I can find time, I'll start throwing more links on. --Ars Magica 18:24, 7 March 2006 (PST) ---- I'm happiest with the Minton style. You've started doing exactly what I was hoping to work out how to do. --OldNick 00:22, 8 March 2006 (PST) ---- Freeze on "Around Church Stretton" page? OK - thanks for the co-ordinates. I was trying to work them out using the original of the map, and couldn't until I remembered that I'd scaled the map to 700px width to fit the screen. When I tried scaling my own copy to 700 px it worked fine, but it's something to bear in mind in future. Would you hold off doing any changes on this page for a while while I take the co-ordinates and implement them onto the map. It's something I can do in 'preview' mode nice and slowly at work, and I want to try to avoid parallel / simultaneous updates. Thanks --OldNick 02:15, 8 March 2006 (PST) Oh bugger... I just came to this page to type up what I've been doing all evening and found your note... I hope I've not caused you a lot of problems. As always, I'm not precious about anything that I've done, so feel free to hack it apart. :D Well, I'll let you know what I've been up to: i) I realised that the coordinates were taken from the Yellow O.S. point map, so were no good for the old map I applied them to. I know this is really obvious... :P ii) I created a template containing the code for the map markers, and then used find/replace and paste to quickly chuck it into the variable list. iii) I went through adding all the names of places. iv) I noticed the big scary white gaps beneath both the maps... I think this is due to the carriage returns after each 'map marker' template call, but I'm not sure. I haven't tried to fix this problem yet, as currently, having all the template calls laid out in neat columns will make it easier for X/Y coordinates to be edited. v) I messed around with placing the historic map in it's own subtemplate, in order to remove the code from the main page, however, it makes it faffier to edit, and I should have waited until the map was complete before doing something like that. If you want to, the map can be copied from the template to the main page for the purposes of editing, and afterward, the template can either be updated or deleted. vi) So that I could see how well the map markers were lining up with the locations, I edited the 'map marker' template so that the piped text for the link contained a second copy of the link name, rather than the invisible spaces. The original "Minton" example code is in a comment on the map marker template page, and you can swap that back in whenever you like. vii) I was about to start adding coords for the old map, taken from the top left corner of each block of name text, but I shall hold off now that I've seen your note... oops. Cheers, James. No problem - I see we posted comments almost simultaneously. I've been hacking away in preview, doing "Minton" style mouse-over underlines, and moving them into place by trial and error. I'll be going home in about 40 minutes, so I'll save it somewhere,a nd finish it off at home, but roughly speaking I've got down to Lydham in my original list of old & new places, working through them in that sequence. The rest won;t take long - I've got my eye in for judging pixel jumps. I did wonder where the co-ordinates you put in the notebad came from ;-) Nick